1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions of matter classified in the art of chemistry as .alpha.-(aminoalkyl)-4-hydroxy-3-(alkylsulfinyl)benzenemethanols and 2-[4-hydroxy-3-(alkylsulfinyl)phenyl]ethylamines, to processes and intermediates for the preparation thereof, and to a method of using the same for reducing blood pressure in mammals.
2. Prior Art
Continental Pharma British Specification No. 1,321,701, published June 27, 1973, discloses a group of compounds embraced by the generic formula ##STR1## wherein, inter alia:
R.sub.1 is RS, RSO or RSO.sub.2 (R=H, or C.sub.1 -C.sub.10 alkyl);
R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are hydrogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio;
R.sub.4 is hydrogen or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; and
R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 are independently hydrogen or C.sub.1 -C.sub.16 alkyl optionally substituted by a phenyl or substituted phenyl group. The compounds are stated to exhibit .beta.-adrenergic blocking, peripheral vasodilator, anti-arrhythmic and hypotensive activities.
In the field of antihypertensive therapy the use of peripheral vasodilator agents to lower blood pressure has often suffered a serious disadvantage, namely, the reflex tachycardia elicited by the hypotension induced by systemic vasodilation. Recently efforts have been made to overcome this problem by employing hypotensive vasodilators in combination with .beta.-adrenergic blocking agents, the function of the latter being to reduce the reflex tachycardia caused by the vasodilator-induced hypotension. This mode of therapy of course suffers the inconvenience of requiring two separate drugs and the attendant need for separate dosage regulation as well as the increased potential for patient error in failing to administer either one or the other of the drugs.